Traditional database updates and data management methods have typically required intermediate back up storage structures and multiple levels of validation before a database structure was modified. These methods included multiple redundant steps that introduce inefficiencies. As such, there is a need to solve the computer system problem by streamlining the update and data management process of the structure on a database.